Hide and Seek
by Sarcasticlygleeful Smurf
Summary: Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Sirius, and Regulus play hide and seek at Grimmauld Place with funny results.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. I just love the thought of mini-Blacks. Please review and give me feedback. Good or Bad either helps._

Hide and Seek

The Blacks were having a family get together at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa had just walked in with their parents.

"Hello, Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga." Andromeda said sweetly. She has long brown hair and blue eyes that were filled with laughter. She was the oldest of all her cousins and siblings at the age of 10.

"Hello Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. Sirius and Re gar upstairs. Why don't you go meet up with them while your parents and us talk." Orion said.

"Ok." Bellatrix said following her sisters up the stairs. Bellatrix had curly black hair and pitch black eyes that looked like there was no end to where they went. She was a dark 8 year old and people knew not to mess with her.

The last and youngest sister, Narcissa, was by far the most beautiful. She had pale blond hair and grey blue eyes. She was quiet and seemed to only get excited when she was with her cousins. She was 7 years old.

The girls walked to the playroom and saw two boys rolling around on the ground. The older one had long black hair that fell perfectly over his eyes and black eyes filled with mischief and laughter. The younger had short black hair and grey eyes. The older was 7 and the younger 5.

"Sirius, why are you sitting on Reg?" Andromeda asked.

"Sirius looked up at the sisters and smirked, "Oh hey Andy, Bella, and Cissy. I'm not sitting on Reg." He said rolling off his brother.

"What did I tell you about calling me Bella?" Bellatrix said glaring at Sirius.

"Something about the next time I did, I'd end up in St. Mungos." He said waving her off. "So what do you guys want to do while our parents talk about the 'good ole days'."

"How about we play tag?" Regulus said hopefully.

"Nah. It's more fun outside. What do you think Cissy?" Andromeda asked.

"How about hide and seek?"

"In just the playroom or the entire house?" Bellatrix asked.

"I say the entire upper floor. The whole house is too big." Andromeda said. "One, Two, Three…Not it!"

"Not it!"Sirius yelled.

"Not it!"Bellatrix said.

"Not it!"Narcissa said. "I guess that makes you it Reg. Count to 50 and then come and find us."

Regulus started to count and the rest of them ran out of the room. Andromeda hid in the hall closet. Bellatrix hid under Regulus's bed. Narcissa and Sirius ran into the study and both hid behind the sofa that was against the wall.

"Move Sirius!" Narcissa whispered. "I was here first."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was."

"Well too bad. I'm older."

"By like two months. I am a girl. You have to be nice to girls."

"No I don't. I am a man. Men don't listen to anyone."

"You're not a man. You're a boy."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Not"

"Are"

This went on for a while. Meanwhile Regulus and already found Andromeda and Bellatrix. "Where do you think they are?" Regulus asked walking with Andromeda and Bellatrix. They walked by the study.

"Shh. I think I hear something." Andromeda said.

They put their ears against the door and could hear an argument going on between two pretty high pitched voices. Regulus's eyes lit up. He put a finger to his lips and tip toed into the room. He climbed onto the sofa and could hear Sirius and Narcissa arguing.

"You are NOT right Sirius. The Harpies are so much better than the Cannons."

"No way. A bunch of girls should not be even allowed to play Quidditch."

"Well then explain why the Harpies are 1st in the league."

"Cuz everyone feels bad for them."

"That is NOT true."

"Yes it is."

"NOT."

"IS."

"NOT."

"IS."

Regulus tried not to laugh. He turned around and smirked at Andromeda and Bellatrix. They both look at each other with a what-is-he-going-to-do look. Regulus turned back to the sofa. He took a big breath of air. He then popped over the head of the sofa and yelled, "BOO!" The look on Narcissa and Sirius's faces was priceless. Regulus rolled off the sofa laughing his head off. Andromeda and Bellatrix joined in.

"That was NOT funny Reg." Narcissa said stomping her foot.

"You better run Reg, because when I get you there will be nothing left." Sirius snarled.

Regulus stopped laughing, stood up, and sprinted out of the room."

"This has been the best family get together ever." Andromeda said laughing.

"And the best game of hide and seek." Bellatrix added giggling.

Sirius and Narcissa just glared.


End file.
